Road Trip Disaster!
by dmmjel
Summary: Guess what happens when Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Leo, and Nico, go on a crazy road trip and end up stuck in a maze with gigantic spiders. Car crashes, baby arrivals, Starbucks, and random dares. Percabeth, Jasper, and Thalico!
1. mean girls

Percy's POV

It was the day before fall break and I was pumped. First of all me, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Nico, and Leo were going on a road trip to South Carolina! None of them knew it yet, it was a small surprise from Poseidon and Athena. I couldn't wait to tell Annabeth about it she's always babbling about how pretty it is. I searched the cafeteria for Annabeth, when I spotted a very irritating red head coming my way. Rachel! Ugg, she's always saying what a great couple we are. I'm just like I'm dating Annabeth, and then she's always then why did you ask me out! She's so stupid, sometimes I just want to bang my head against the wall, but then Annabeth would yell at me saying I would lose the small amount of brain cells I have left in my head. "Hey baby," Rachel said grabbing my hand. I quickly knocked it loose. "What?" she squealed acting concerned letting fake tears fill her eyes. Annabeth finally finding me joined my side. "What do you want you slut, he's my boyfriend, Annabeth said grabbing my hand. I gladly accepted it. Rachel just glared at her. A soon as I thought she was going to walk away she took her hand and slapped Annabeth right across the face. Annabeth's face was beet red. Everyone's conversations quieted people staring. I then shoved Rachel against the wall clasping my hand over her throat. "Are you sorry?" I yelled in her face. "No" she smirked. I pushed harder on her throat making her gasp for air. "I'm not sure I heard that right," I said her throat now bright pink. "I'm sorry," she squeaked. I forcefully let go. The school bitch had been defeated. People then started laughing at her, scrambling to get up. I kind of felt bad for her but, but she hurt my wise girl so I take it back.

Annabeth's POV Oh my gods I can't believe Percy just did that especially to a girl, but it was Rachel so that's different after everyone started resuming back to their conversations I turned to Percy, he look like a wounded puppy. "I'm so sorry wise girl, I was just mad because she slapped you and she was being an as–…," he was babbling on like the fool he is so I smashed my lips into his, he pulled back with surprise, then wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed back fiercely. "Okay lovebirds you two better go get your lunch, before I puke up mine," said Leo chuckling. I looked down at the five smirking teens. "Oh shut it," I said rolling my eyes Percy putting on his lopsided grin. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the lunch line.

Piper's POV "Hey guys didn't Percy say he had a surprise for us," I said. Leo's eyes popped open wide. "A surprise," he shrieked. "What's this about a surprise?" Percy said grinning like a fool. "Percy, Percy, Leo begged, will you please tell us the surprise." "Oh fine, said Percy wringing his hands, we… are… going.. on a… road trip! "Yay, wait what?" I yelled. "Wait so, like in a van with you guys for 3 hours, oh gods," I said. "Actually, Percy stuttered, its 5 hours." "Great" I thought dropping my head into my hands. "Oh lighten up Pipes," Jason said grabbing my hand. I slightly blushed looking down. I wish he would leave that hand their forever and he would just touch and kiss like crazy. The group noticing me daydreaming just gave me weird faces and said words I couldn't understand.

"Piper!" Annabeth yelled annoyed. "What, what?" I said coming out of my fantasy me and Jason blushed at the same time. That sent the group into fits of laughter. "Any ways, said Annabeth trying to get her words out. are you coming on the road trip or what?" "Oh yea definitely," I said. "Whoo!" yelled Leo. "Where are we going anyway?" said Nico. "Drum roll please," Percy said. We pounded on the table others staring weirdly at us. "South Carolina," Percy yelled. Annabeth quickly turned to Percy grabbing his arms her grey orbs bulging. Annabeth had been telling us for weeks she wanted to go there of course Percy would. All the others liked the idea. "Why did you beat up Rachel, even though I'm glad you did, but why?" I questioned. "She slapped Annabeth," Percy said his eyes filling with anger. We all were shocked. I'm surprised that's all Percy did.


	2. crashes and mysterious creatures

Annabeth's POV

Right now I was getting the last of my essentials for the road trip. Percy was picking me up at 11: 00 I was 10:58! I quickly rushed downstairs with my suitcase grabbed a water bottle out there Percy was sitting in the driver seat resting his head against the window, his greenish blue eyes sparkling in the reflection. He was as beautiful ever. I decided I was going to scare him. I quietly snuck over to his window. I then knocked on the window he was leaning against. He jumped in surprise banging his head on the roof in the process. I could loud laughs coming from the inside of the van Percy was beyond confused but rolled down the window to find his attacker smirking. "Better watch your back," he said his voice sounding like Darth Vader. Whatever I said skipping like a school girl to the passenger seat. "Nice one Annie," Thalia said. "Thanks, and don't call me Annie," I said. In the van there were 6 other suitcases in the back. "I'll get it," Percy said like he was reading my mind. I handed him my suitcase and he put it in the back. While back there Percy found something. "What's this guy's?" Percy said holding up a gold chip with a red flashing light on it. We all stared at it intently. "It looks like some kind of tracking device," I chirped up. "Do you think its Kronos?" asked Jason. Percy winced. "I don't know, said Percy, but we should definitely get rid of it." Percy then threw it on the ground "Everyone in?" he asked. "Yep," everyone said. Percy jerked the car forward the chip breaking into a bunch of little pieces. At least that was gone I thought.

Thalia's POV

"I'm hungry," Nico had said for about the hundredth time, and it hadn't even been an hour yet. "Shut up Jason and Piper," whined covering their ears. Me and Nico were sitting in the outsides of piper and Jason we were now literally trying to kill each other. Jason then smacked Leo on the head trying to hit Nico. Leo the type of person he is had to start fighting as well. Now were all fighting except Percy and Annabeth, who was reading a book. "Guys stop," Percy yelled practically annoyed turning around. Percy we all screamed as black creature jumped out of the woods and bashed into Annabeth side of the car. Then all there was, was blackness and an ear piercing scream.


	3. Pain

Annabeth's POV

When Percy turned around and that big spider came crashing into the side of the car, I did my first instinct I screamed and felt a sharp stab into my stomach. When I woke up everyone was still in the car dead looking. I went to grab Percy who was hanging limply over the console when a sharp pain surged through me. I yelped loudly in pain. The rest of my friends eyes popped open wide. They were covered in bruises Percy with some cuts that he could quickly heal with water. Percy then gasped grabbing my arm. "Annabeth we need to get you some ambrosia," he said frantically. I looked down at my stomach my shirt and pants were covered in dark red sticky blood. I looked back at my friends with a worried look on my face. "First period?" Leo chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Percy just glared at him them I did the most unexpected thing I started crying. "Guys where are we even at Piper?" asked rubbing my back where there wasn't any blood. She had a long cut on her forehead. I felt a pain go through my body. "Percy we have to go somewhere," I sobbed. Percy then got out of the car. I'm pretty sure we rolled off a cliff because we were in some type of grassland with a river and some caves. Percy opened up my side door and pulled riptide from his pocket and cut my seatbelt opened so he could easily get me out without hurting me. He lifted me carefully out of my blood soaked seat. I winced in pain while the rest of the group starts to pile out of the van. Groans and gasps were made in the process.

Percy's POV

I looked at all my sore friends. I couldn't even stand to look at Annabeth, her so helpless. Piper and Nico both had cuts and bruises on them. Jason looked perfectly fine, lucky him I thought. Thalia and Leo had bruises black and blue and it looked like Thalia had a black eye. We were pretty beaten up. My first problem was Annabeth, but there was some water I could use to heal myself then help Annabeth. My second problem was we didn't have any ambrosia the one thing I forgot wow. " Percy," Annabeth cried oh yeah I also forgot I was still holding her. I set her on the ground lightly; she had confusion in her eyes. I ran to the shallow river and healed all my wounds. There was blood all over my shirt from Annabeth's wound. "Hey guys do you think you could find a blanket somewhere in the van." "Sure," Jason said, running to the van quickly. "Oh yea and I think there might be a first aid kit in there too." "Okay, "Jason yelled. Once Jason got the supplies he started patching everyone up. Now I had to go help Annabeth. "Hey Jase could you toss me the blanket." "Yeah bro," he said throwing me the blanket. "Oh my gods I already feel so much better, what was this stuff you gave me Jason?" Leo yelled running around in circles. "Seriously, Jason," I said looking at the half drunken bottle of Mtn. Dew in Leo's hand. "Sorry man," he said returning to tend to Thalia's black eye, which was now looking a lot better. I sat down next to Annabeth. While the others were busy I pulled up Annabeth's bloody shirt up to her now red bra. Oh gods this is going to be messy. I quickly slid her shirt up a little more with her bra. There was a gash right under her left breast all the way down to her lower belly button. I just want to make it clear me and Annabeth have been dating for 3 years so don't go thinking I'm a pervert or anything. Oh my gods. I gasped realizing how bad this was. Leo had now settled down and the rest of the group was bandaged up. "Someone bring me a water bottle from the van quickly please, and some bandages." "Got it," said Thalia limping over. She came back with the supplies, sat down and grabbed Annabeth's hand. Piper then came and grabbed her other hand. I poured some of the water over the cuts and blood. Annabeth's eyes squeezed shut tightly tears rolling down her face I feel so bad for her. I lightly kissed her head. She slightly smiled. After Annabeth was bandaged up she ended up falling asleep in my lap. I could tell the cut was getting better. Demigods still healed faster with or without ambrosia. I was now sitting on the ground in a circle with the rest of my friends. We were discussing what we think that creature was, and how we could get back home. First our vehicle was crashed and our cell phones didn't get service. Isn't this just a great trip? Nico then says, "We should just try to climb the hill," we all look up the guard rails were nowhere to be seen. It was like we were in a different dimension. "For some reason I feel like that's a stupid idea," Jason said sarcastically. "Whatever," Nico said whacking Jason on the head. "Guys don't even start fighting, that's the reason we ended up here," I said being serious. Both boys looked down. Annabeth jerked awake in my arms groaning and clutching her stomach, then she bent over and puked. Something was definitely wrong with Annabeth and I don't think it was from the crash.


	4. suprises and earthquakes?

2 days later Jason's POV

It had been 2 days since the crash we were still stuck in this hellhole, and Annabeth was still puking her guts up. My mind was driving me crazy, I was still wondering what that creature was that attacked, and why. As Annabeth described it, it didn't sound like anything we had went up against before. Annabeth had described it as a big black medal spider. Was she serious or was it just a hallucination? Who knows anymore? "Hey," someone said sitting next to me on a log in front of the fire Leo made. I averted my eyes to the speaker. It was Piper. My head didn't hurt so badly now, just mesmerized by her beauty. I know what you're thinking, he's so cheesy. "So, Piper said, what you thinking about?" "Oh, nothing," I said blushing. "Well I'm going to go check on Annabeth." "Wait," I said grabbing Piper's hand. What the hell was I doing? "Yea?" she said batting her eyelashes. Oh how I love when she did that. "Um never mind I forgot," I said embarrassed. "Oh okay," she said her face saddening. What was I doing I thought smacking myself on the head. "Ow," I said to myself.

Piper's POV

"Oh my gods he drives me so crazy sometimes," I said wringing my hands. "I remember when Percy was like that," Annabeth said hovered a gallon bucket. "He'll definitely ask you soon," Thalia said. Annabeth then leaned over and puked. "Annabeth pull up your shirt up." She quickly pulled it up. The gash was just a puffy scar now. "Annabeth is there something you want to tell us?" Annabeth was still not catching on. Annabeth grabbed a water bottle from the cooler and took a swig swooshing the water around in her mouth. "Annabeth, I think you might be pregnant." "What?" Annabeth yelled spitting her water out. "How could you think that," she yelled and stormed off. She headed towards the woods. "Just let her cool off its probably her hormones," Thalia said laughing.

Annabeth's POV

The reason I ran off was because I think Piper might be right. I have been having headaches, and nausea in the mornings. Plus I was still puking like crazy. I only remember 1 time that I could have got pregnant. Even if I was pregnant the baby would of have to of die in the crash. All of the sudden the ground started shaking. Earthquake I thought. I tried to run but trees were falling and blocking my way. There were loud noises like concrete shifting. There were also loud shrieks that sounded like the big spider creature during the crash. I protectively placed my hand over my flat stomach. If I was pregnant I didn't want the baby getting hurt. It was getting hard to stay steady. There was one more, loud shriek and then a huge tree was falling right over me. I screamed" Percy!" at the top of my lungs.

Percy's POV

The boys and I were in one of the tents we found in the van and were trying to help Jason ask out Piper, when we heard a loud shriek. It kind of sounded like a pterodactyl. The boys and I got out of the tent to see if there were any creatures out there. When we got out there nothing had changed. Just in case we went to go check on the girls. The first thing I saw was Thalia laying on her back twiddling her thumbs, and Piper just staring literally. "You bored Nico?" asked smiling at Thalia. He totally likes her. "More than bored," Thalia started. "Where's Annabeth?" I quickly interrupted, when the ground started shaking. An earthquake I thought, until I heard very loud shrieks like the one we heard before. Thalia paused. "Thalia," I yelled tears forming in my eyes. Her eyes looked worried. "Well she got mad us, and ran into the woods," she said. Annabeth rarely ever gets mad it must have been something really hurtful. "What did you do, call her Annie?" I questioned. Piper bit her lip taking in a breath and said, "I'm pretty sure Annabeth's pregnant." My eyes pop open and my heart stops. All the boys looked shocked. That's when I hear her. I could pick out her scream a mile away.


	5. Jasper and mood swings

Annabeth's POV

I tried to run but my foot got stuck on a branch .Then all I felt was a sharp pain in my ankle and I saw a blur of Percy and the gang running towards me. Then I went unconscious.

Percy's POV

When I saw Annabeth her hand placed on her stomach her eyes glistening wet with tears, my heart dropped. I pushed by Thalia, almost falling but was saved by Nico. I'll apologize later. I jumped high over a log. The tree fell and there was a loud thud and a small shake of the ground. The tree barely missed Annabeth but her foot was definitely not in the right direction. I was doing this for Annabeth. I went over to Nico, and whispered in his ears "to pop her ankle back in the socket," he agreed. The others were confused. I ran to Annabeth and grabbed her hand, she was also confused. Leo then hurried over to her. "Its for the best," Nico said taking a breath. "Wha, "Annabeth started but ended with an ear curdling scream, because of Leo.

"You jerk," Annabeth sobbed smacking Leo across the face. Leo stood shocked while the rest of the group just laughed. I picked up Annabeth and walked back to our tents. When we got back Annabeth was already sleeping. Was she really pregnant? Percy stop that's ridiculous I said talking to myself. But Annabeth had been having headaches, sleeping a lot and nonstop puking. I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms, so peaceful. My baby inside of her, could it be. I set Annabeth on a spongy patch of grass. I then grabbed the last tent from the van and went to set it up.

Jason's POV "Hey guys I'm going to do it," "Do what," they asked. I smacked my hands against my head, and gestured to the girls' tent. "Right, right," they said smirking. I gathered my courage up and walked to the tent. "Hey piper," I said shifting from foot to foot. she looked up at me. "Um can I talk to you outside alone?" I asked. "Sure," she said smiling. On our way out Thalia gave me a huge smirk and winked at me; I just rolled my eyes. "Willyougooutwithme," I asked quickly. "What?" she said confused. "Will you, gooutwithme." "Hmmm?" she said catching on just wanting me to embarrass myself more. I covered my eyes. "Will you go out with me?" I peeked out of my hands, her face shocked. "Never mind," I said embarrassed. She then grabbed my hand and turned me around. "Maybe this will answer your question," she said pressing her lips to mine. We pulled back and I said," it sure does." "Yay, Japer!" Leo yelled. "Were you guys wactching us the whole time?" "Yepwesawallofit Nico said fast mocking me. "Whatever Thalico," Thalia and Nico blushed. "That's what I thought," I said. "Guys do you want to play truth or dare," Leo said. "Sure," we all agreed. "I'll go get Percy and Annabeth," Leo said.

Leo's POV

Maybe I shouldn't go get them, with Annabeth being maybe pregnant and all. Too late I thought I'm already there. But what I didn't think I would see is, Percy and Annabeth in a full out make out session. "Gods, Percy I said, she's already pregnant." They quickly got off each other noticing my presence. "Leo Annabeth," squealed. "Yea," I said. "What do you want?" she said placing a hand on her over her slightly bumped stomach. "Do you want to play truth or dare?" "That's all?" she asked. "Well yea, but you look a little busy," I said smirking. "Whatever bitch," she said angrily. "Ignore her," Percy said. "You're so mean," she said running out of the tent crying. "Mood swings?" I asked. "Please help me," he said falling onto his blanket. "First she was mad at me, then she was demanding me to kiss her," he said. "You act like you don't want that," I said smirking. "I'm just still shocked were only 17 and I put that baby inside her," Percy said. "This is my entire fault," Percy said. "It takes two to make a baby," I said. "I'm not ready to be a father," he said. "C'mon man Annabeth would be so crushed especially since what happened with her and her mom." "Let's go he," said getting up and walking over to our tent. Jeesh, and I thought Annabeth was the moody one.

Annabeth's POV

Stupid mood swings I thought walking to the boy's tent, tears soaking my face. "You okay?" Piper asked. "I'm fine," I yelled. The rest of the groups' faces were confused. I blushed quickly and sat down next to Jason. "Anyways, Nico said, let's play truth or dare." On cue Percy, and Leo walk in. I scoot closer to the edge of the tent relaxing my hand on my stomach. The rest of the group would secretly glance at me.

Thalia's POV

"Leo, truth or dare?" "Dare duh," he said with a sly grin. "I dare you to say in my bed after everything you say." Everyone was now cracking up. "Truth or dare Piper, in my bed," he said almost forgetting the last part. "Truth," she said nervously. "When was the first time you knew you liked Jason in my bed," Leo said. Piper blushed taking interest in her worn out sneakers. "Well, when we had that shaving cream war, right after the Stolls prank," she said. "That was crazy," all the guys said. "I'm going to bed," a half asleep Annabeth said getting up almost falling onto Jason. "Whoa, Annabeth slow down," Jason said. She totally ignored him and left, tears coming to her eyes. "What was that all about?" Jason asked. "Mood swings," Percy said running after Annabeth.


End file.
